


Easy Love

by orphan_account



Series: Heart Made Up On You [3]
Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Boys Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Underage Drinking, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker has the twins, Bobby and Joey, and times get tough when Rocky has to work at BreadstiX's and Riker has to stay home with the twins and the other children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Love

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT LINK THIS TO R5 OR ANYONE THAT THEY KNOW!!!! THANK YOU!!!!
> 
> Also, please leave any comments.... I love suggestions o make my books better!

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Riker just gave birth to two sons, and Riker named his Joey, and Rocky named his Bobby. Hey are in the hospital bed when the family came in.  
"Awww!" they all said in sync. "What's there names?"  
"Well, I named mine Joey, and Rocky named his Bobby. Do yo guys like those names?"  
"Riker, honey! We will love any name your babies! Don't you guys agree," Stormie asked, looking at the family.  
"Yeah! By the way, could you guys, ya know, leave for a minute, please," asked Rydel, holding Ellington's hand. They all nodded and left the room. She looked at the floor, but Ell took his pointer finger and lifted her chin up, making her look up at him, then me just nodded. "What's up you guys," asked Riker a little bit worried. "Ellington you better have not hurt her or else-" "No no. It's not that, it just that, Ratliff and I, we are engaged," Rydel said a little weary on how they would react. "Congrats! Need help with the planning, or the-" "Riker, don't get ahead of yourself, okay babe? You just had another set of twins, I don't need you fainting of excitement," Rocky said like a disapproving parent. Rydel just giggled at her brothers, then she kissed Ell. "Aww! You two are so cute together. And Rydel had her first kiss with him!" Riker clapped his mouth shut, then Rocky just glared at him. "Y-you to,d them? Why?" "It just slipped from my mouth, I'm so so sorry. I know you didn't want me to tell, but-" "Did they tell any body else?" "No, of course not! We keep our promises, don't you know that," Rocky said then smiled at Riker, "Right Riker?" "Right!" They all just laughed before the family walked back in. "We should get going. I don't think Ryland can take the little ones for much longer," Mark said. Every one awed in disappointment then left the room. "I should get going to. I wish you could come home! Oh wait! You can. I have baby carries in the car. Just remember not to hurt yourself getting up! You just had a baby for Ch-" "It's Christmas, please no bad langue." "Okay okay. For goodness sake. Better?" "Much," Riker said very approving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This series only has four parts! If you like it, please let me know and I'll make more series. Please comment, kudus, and all that other jazzy! Thanks for your guys' support!


End file.
